


Pinned Down

by Keldae



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Corellia, F/M, Post-Onslaught, Rakghoul Resurgence, hand-holding, lockdown - Freeform, probably the setup to a zombie horror movie, shared fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keldae/pseuds/Keldae
Summary: The only option is to stay hidden inside and hope for a rescue.
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Theron Shan
Kudos: 6
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	Pinned Down

The outbreak had come completely out of nowhere. One moment, Xaja was walking down a narrow alley in Coronet City that still bore scars of the latest round of Sith bombardment; the next, the unholy screams had broken out, mingling in a roar that she hadn't heard for years, but one that still sent fear racing through her veins. She and Theron had somehow managed to break into an abandoned building and hide before the first rakghouls had come tearing around the corner – some still looking vaguely human, others looking as fully transformed as if they had been on Taris for years. She felt like her heart hadn’t settled down yet, no matter that they had gotten the door securely locked and barricaded with a heavy metal table, two floors below them; no matter that the rakghouls hadn’t yet picked up their scent; no matter how much she tried to meditate away her fear.

T.H.O.R.N. had been alerted, but it would take them some time to arrive on Corellia. Alliance forces were working with Republic troops in the meantime to try and keep the rakghouls from invading the entire planet. From how Theron frowned every time he looked at the updates from Lana on his datapad, the situation was grim. Civilians were hunkering down in their homes, or hurrying for the relative safety of the spaceport, or CorSec’s bases, or even the Green Jedi Enclave; right now, Xaja didn’t know how many of them had made it without being swarmed by the mutant rakghouls now crawling around the streets.

She risked a peek out the window into the alley, sighing worriedly at the view. A handful of rakghouls wouldn’t have been a great issue – she and Theron could have fought their way through that and escaped. But this was a scale she hadn’t seen since the Kaon disaster, far too many for her and Theron to handle. They might make it ten feet out of their refuge before being killed or worse – and wouldn’t _that_ be an ironic fate for her? The Alliance Commander, survivor of multiple assassination attempts, carbonite poisoning, the entire Ziost debacle, and having Valkorion riding along in her brain, meeting her end at the hands (… claws?…) of mutant plaguebearers?

She couldn’t do that to Theron, crouching beside her, his worried frown a mirror of her own. And she couldn’t do that to their son, hidden away on Odessen under Senya’s watchful eye.

And she _definitely_ was not going to experience Death By Rakghoul while Darth Malgus still (somehow) lived. That just wouldn’t do. There was no _way_ in the nine hells that she was going to let that undead bastard outlive her.

She flinched at the sound of a rakghoul’s growl on ground level, a couple stories below her, and found herself reaching for Theron’s hand. He offered her a small, tight smile as he wove his fingers into her own and tightly squeezed. At least, if they had to be trapped by rakghouls and too afraid to try and make a break for it, they were together.

Not daring to speak out loud, Xaja raised her free hand and signed a word to Theron. _Beacon?_ He nodded – the extraction beacon had been set a few feet away from them and was live. Lana and Sorand back at base, between the two of them, _had_ to know where they were, and T.H.O.R.N. would know where to find them… assuming they hurried up and got to Corellia before the rakghouls started breaking down doors or climbing walls.

Moving as quietly as she could, Xaja scooted closer to Theron, one of her lightsabers resting on her lap in easy reach. She gave him a small smile as he lifted their joined hands to kiss the back of hers, then settled in beside her, one blaster drawn and ready to shoot at the first hint of danger finding them. All they could do now, if they wanted a hope of survival, was to sit still as the sun descended over Coronet City, listen to the sounds of the rakghouls besieging their hideout, and wait for a rescue.


End file.
